Be My Baby's Daddy!
by dare121
Summary: Quinn has a were!peen and this is based on an old fml-entry. Smut. For more detailed description, check inside! If you're into g!p, I suggest you don't read this. Faberry.


**Title: **Be My Baby's Daddy!  
><strong>Author: <strong>dare121  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Length: <strong>1986  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Taken from this prompt:

_Based on an FML from ages ago:_

_Werepeen/Girlpeen Quinn doesn't wear a condom while having sex with Rachel. When she's about to come, she tries to pull out but Rachel suddenly grabs her ass and doesn't let her, while screaming "Be my baby's daddy!(or mommy...)_

at the glee_kink_meme.

**/**

The day had started out normal enough. She had slept over the night before because she knew what time of the month this was for her. It was the first morning her appendage grew to be enjoyed for the next five days and she didn't want to waste a single second she could otherwise spend inside her girlfriend, fucking the living daylights out of her. And it wasn't like she didn't enjoy sleeping with Rachel when she was all female, but there was a certain power that came with having a penis she appreciated very much. As long as no other penis was ever going to be inside her girlfriend.

Rachel belonged to her and she had shown it to the girl on multiple occasions. Quinn loved shoving her meat inside the brunette or just feeling how wet she was for her knowing that Rachel would never again find someone like her who could make her quiver with pleasure.

Quinn grinned silently as she thought about the last time she had been blessed with her secret. Rachel and her had called the school to let them know they were both too sick to attend for the next few days while Rachel's fathers were away on a business trip, entrusting Rachel not to do anything stupid. And they hadn't been stupid. They had a box chock-full of condoms ready the night before and they had practiced the safest safer sex one could perform.

She could only hope that these five days would be equally as satisfying. Because god forbid Rachel wasn't in the mood and Quinn tried to get her to have sex. Rachel still carried the rape whistle around although she had never used it with Quinn before, but that didn't mean she didn't threaten the blonde with it from time to time. But thankfully Rachel was almost always in the mood. For Quinn anyway. With or without penis.

Quinn could already feel her cock pulsing in her pajama pants as she rolled onto her right side to tower over the still sleeping form of her girlfriend of two years. They had been together in every possible way, trying every possible position and room, but still, just looking at Rachel's face made all the blood in the cheerleader's body flow directly into her privates.

Rachel was comfortably tucked under the blanket on her back, her head tilted to the side and her left hand lying on the pillow beside her, her right hand nowhere to be seen. Quinn wanted her now, she couldn't wait for Rachel to wake up, she had to take matters into her own hand.

Slowly sliding under the blanket she pushed Rachel's pants and panties down her body before letting them fall to the floor without a sound and gently parting Rachel's thighs. She loved going down on her girlfriend almost as much as fucking her with her best friend and she felt like Rachel deserved a little mouth action before she became Quinn's personal cum dumpster, even though she never came inside Rachel without protection. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to get Rachel pregnant with their senior year still ahead of them, they'd never get out of here with a baby on the way. Just thinking about it made her cock wilt. She needed to distract herself. Rachel wouldn't get pregnant, she would take care of that.

Instead of thinking about the matter any further she lowered her head to her girlfriend's core and began licking slightly at the soft flesh underneath her. Rachel wasn't wet yet, probably because she was sleeping, but Quinn would take care of that. She knew exactly what turned Rachel on.

Not wasting any time, Quinn took the nub that was Rachel's clit into her mouth and sucked softly on it, making Rachel's hips buck and shudder and rewarding the blonde with a soft sigh from above the blanket. She kept on licking and sucking and softly biting, quite enjoying the way Rachel's body reacted with the appropriate moisture, until she felt Rachel's hands go inside her hair to pull her up for a long, passionate kiss.

Rachel giggled softly, as Quinn rubbed her hardened member, still contained by her pants, against Rachel's wet core. The blonde groaned a little bit. "Don't laugh at me.", as if in revenge, the cheerleader attacked Rachel's neck with fleeting bites, only making the brunette giggle louder.

"What a truly lovely way to start your day. You couldn't even wait for the alarm to go off?", the singer's hands made their way down Quinn's back to her ass, pushing her in further and moaning softly as the pajama pants rubbed against her now hardened nub.

"Well, who's laughing now, eh?", but Quinn's laughter was cut short as Rachel's hand went inside the pants and panties and gripped her cock in a firm grasp, yanking it out of its confinement and stroking demandingly. Yes, Rachel was definitely in the mood.

"I suggest you get out of those pants and fuck me before I lose my patience and ravish you myself.", never letting go of Quinn's cock, she watched as the blonde struggled to get out of her pajamas but not succeeding. The blonde groaned as Rachel's hand yanked her back by her dick as she tried to get away from her far enough to get rid of the pants. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" This time Quinn growled.

"Rachel, I warn you.", the brunette only smiled innocently and proceeded to stroke Quinn's cock with her hand, reveling in the knowledge that she could reduce the blonde to a quivering mess with one simple touch. She had a plan set out today and she was going to go through with it.

"How about this? I give you a nice, decent hand-job and then you can fuck me all you want. I'm just not in the mood to feel you inside me yet after you so shamelessly took advantage of me while I was asleep.", Rachel smiled seductively at her girlfriend before giving another firm tug and releasing the blonde from her torment. Quinn didn't complain though, she was about ready to burst anyway.

"Alright then.", she finally pulled down her pants and underwear and pushed off her shirt as well before lying down on the bed next to Rachel and looking up at her expectantly. "Go on, baby. Do what you have to do.", she crossed her hands behind her head and leaned back, anticipation making her cock even more eager to blow.

Rachel grinned to herself as she took hold of her girlfriend's meat and started pumping slowly and gently, up and down and up and down, all the while studying Quinn's facial expression. She knew she had said she wanted to give Quinn a hand-job, but she was so used to going down on Quinn with her mouth that she didn't even notice how her head gravitated to Quinn's cock right until she was face to face with it.

Quinn moaned an unexpected moan as she felt Rachel's lips envelop the head of her penis but didn't complain as she just grinned to herself and enjoyed the way Rachel tongued her. This was so much better than a hand-job. Rachel gave really good head.

With a decidedly hard squeeze to Quinn's cock Rachel could feel her girlfriend coming before she shot the come inside her mouth, filling her up in the process. She grinned lightly as she swallowed what Quinn had to give her. Point one on her check-list was done. Now she had to move on to step number two, which would be that much harder considering she first had to convince the blonde cheerleader of her idea. But it seemed like right now, Quinn would've agreed to anything, which was the whole point of sucking her off this morning anyway.

She placed a few sloppy open-mouthed kisses on the length of Quinn's penis and started pumping again as she was determined to make her hard enough to have sex. It didn't take long.

"You wanna suck me off again, baby? Is that what you want? Cause I'd be all for it, really.", Quinn was still in paradise as Rachel jacked her off again right after that amazing orgasm she just had. But it seemed like Rachel had different plans as she felt the skilled hand leave her cock and didn't feel Rachel's mouth right after like all the other times.

Instead hot breath hit her ear a second later and her cock rubbed against the soft skin of Rachel's now naked stomach, smearing precome on her body and causing a delicious but teasing friction.

"Now it is time for you to fuck me, baby.", Quinn moaned as she heard these words and she didn't need to be told twice. She wasted all of two seconds until she had Rachel on her back, her thighs spread and Quinn's cock aligned for penetration.

With her last conscious thought she reached for Rachel's not-so-secret secret condom box next to the bed, but a hand on her arm stopped her. Rachel looked flushed and ready and she didn't seem to want to wait. Quinn gulped as she saw the smoldering look in Rachel's eyes.

"Fuck me raw, baby. I'm too horny to wait.", Quinn almost complied, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what could happen if she came inside Rachel and she didn't want that. She was on the brink of telling her no when Rachel pulled her head down and whispered seductively: "Just pull out before you come. How about that, baby, you get to paint my whole torso with come. Just imagine how good I'd look with your come all over me." And in this moment, Quinn was too damn turned on to care.

With a swift thrust she pushed her cock into Rachel and started penetrating her with all she had. It felt amazing. She had never been in Rachel this way before. Not in all of the two years that they had been dating had she ever had Rachel raw and she loved it. The way she felt Rachel's warm, slick, wet insides slosh against her own and the heightened way she felt Rachel's muscles contract around her. She should've done this years ago. Why hadn't it ever occurred to her to pull out? Oh, right, cause it wasn't at all a safe method to protect. She could've cared less right now.

She grabbed the back of Rachel's knees and pushed them up against the brunette's breasts to be able to pound into her more thoroughly and deeply. Rachel moaned and grabbed for Quinn's face as she looked deep into her eyes and Quinn knew in that instance. She knew that Rachel was up to something. Releasing Rachel's legs she propped herself up on her hands and slammed into her girlfriend like a jackhammer on speed, Rachel's wails as she came only making her faster and harder.

"Fuck, Rach, I'm going to come.", she was on the verge of pulling out and coming all over her girlfriend like Rachel had promised, as she suddenly felt her ass being grabbed. "Rachel, what the fuck!" She was so close to her orgasm, if she had to be inside her contracting girlfriend one more second she would come and she wasn't supposed to! What the actual fuck?

Rachel only pushed her in deeper and that was it, Quinn was coming and she was coming hard, figures that the one time she isn't supposed to spray her come everywhere her body decides to give her her best damn orgasm ever.

And while she fell into an abyss of guilty pleasure, she heard Rachel's voice screaming in her ear: "Be my baby's daddy!" And the only thing running through Quinn's brain, was. Fuck. My. Life.

Based on an FML from ages ago:

Werepeen/Girlpeen Quinn doesn't wear a condom while having sex with Rachel. When she's about to come, she tries to pull out but Rachel suddenly grabs her ass and doesn't let her, while screaming "Be my baby's daddy!(or mommy...)


End file.
